When Fantasy Becomes Reality
by ridingdamon
Summary: Damon turns one of Elena's fantasies into a reality.


It's a relaxing night in the Salvatore house as Elena and Damon are just hanging out in their bedroom, Damon reading one of his books and Elena messing around on her laptop when she suddenly gasps in anticipation.

"You know what we should do?" she blurts out, breaking the silence and causing Damon to jolt out of his trance.

"What's that?" he asks with a laugh

A sly smile appeared on Elena's face as she turned towards him. "Let's go skinny dipping!"

Damon turned towards her with a confused look on his face, "Elena.." he started.

"Damon.." she mocked, knowing he was going to disagree, "It'll be fun!"

He shook his head and let out a small laugh as he ran his fingers through his black locks and sighed, "We have a clean shower.. We can skinny dip all you want in the bathtub" he finished, pointing to the bathroom.

"But I wanna be rebellious." she giggled, pushing herself towards him more. "The thrill of almost getting caught.. You remember.." her voice more seductive now, tracing her finger down and around his bare chest and then up to his lips, grazing them softly.

How could he forget. That beautiful summer night a few months ago when they were walking through the park, Damon being pushed down onto a bench, Elena teasing him and turning him on just because she could. She had been teasing him all night with her short little skirt she had on with no underwear underneath, which soon came to their advantage as she rode him hard, right there and than. Having to be quiet when all you want to do is scream but you can't because you might be caught is definitely a challenge, but one they enjoyed.

Thinking she could win him over with the power of seduction, Damon grabbed her hand and stopped her. "You can do it all you want, just don't expect me to bail you out for public indecency" he joked.

She wasn't going to give up. Elena groaned and rolled off the bed, making her way to his side and standing infront of him. Damon looked his girl up and down, she was wearing one of his favorite shirts, and her stunning red lace panties.

This time she didn't say anything, she slid them off and twirled them around her finger as she turned back to him, biting her lip.

"Elena.." Damon muttered, not taking his eyes off her. She smirked, waiting a second before flinging them at him, well, in his face and ran out of their bedroom, Damon chasing her.

She made it to the front door when he caught up to her. She leaned against it and crossed her arms. "I get it, you don't want to. Maybe I'll just go find Matt. He always was up for naked swim" obviously not serious.

Joking or not that didn't sit well with Damon, he whooshed down the stairs with his vamp speed and stood in front of her, staring her down. It wasn't easy to intimidate Elena Gilbert when she knew he was just a big softy. As they stood there, glaring at each other, Damon gave up and finally agreed to go. He knew she wasn't serious, but he wasn't happy about it either.

Once they arrived at the beach in Damon's camaro, Elena hopped out and made her way down to the edge of the dock, Damon following behind her.

"It's so beautiful" she squealed. Suddenly she felt a brush of cool air on her neck, and two arms reaching around her waist. "Not as beautiful as you" Damon whispered in her ear, swaying back and forth calmly with her as she reached behind to caress his face.

Still in his arms, Elena turned around and pressed her lips to his softly. Even though it took some pushing to get here, she loved this moment, loved being with him.

Elena pulled out of his arms, locking eyes with each other she bit her lip, tugging on the waist of his pants and continued backing up to the edge of the dock with him. Damon couldn't help but laugh as he unbuckled his belt and took his pants off. Elena wasn't the only one that loved going commando.

He watched as she ran down the rest of the way, pulling her shirt - or his shirt, over her head and tossing it on the wooden platform beside her. She turned around, shooting him a look before diving in.

When she came back up Damon was nowhere to be seen. She looked around for him, nothing. Called his name, nothing.

Getting lost in the moment of looking for him she felt something grab her foot under the water causing her to scream. "Scaredy cat" she heard Damon say, appearing behind her.

Elena scrunched her face and splashed Damon with a whirlwind of water.

"Don't do that!" she screamed again.

"I'm sorry baby" he replied in a fake sincere tone. He swam towards her and pulled her into his arms. It was hard to stay mad at a face like that. Her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck, she still didn't look at him.

"Elena" he dragged out in a small tune, causing her to smile a little bit before going right back to her scrunched face. "We're playing that game now are we?" he asked again, still no reply.

Damon knew how to get a reaction out of her, and he didn't hesitate to get it. He pecked her cheek, kissed down her jaw, then down to her neck where he latched his teeth and started kissing and sucking. It didn't help that their naked bodies were soaking wet and pressed together either. Elena moaned a little louder, "Okay you win" she finally managed to get out.

Damon pulled away, both smiling at each other when Elena leaned in and pressed another kiss to his lips. As their tongues did dances in each others mouths, Damon began massaging Elena's breasts, squeezing her nipples, a muffled moan falling into his lips.

"Is this what you had in mind when you wanted to come out here?" Damon asked, biting her lip hard and then releasing it. Elena licked up the blood that Damon had drawn and opened her eyes to find him staring into hers, she pulled away and raised her eyebrows, "Well, not exactly, but I'm not hating how it's turned out.." she giggled.

Damon smiled that stupid smile of his and with Elena still in his arms, they made their way back to the dock. Damon first.

Elena was having trouble pulling herself up so Damon offered to help. He reached down, grabbing her hand and pulled, pulling a little too hard as she made her way up, only to knock Damon onto his back and fall on top of him.

It didn't take long for them to figure out how to make this incident useful as Elena lifted herself onto him, sliding all the way down, taking him whole. Damon's hands on Elena's hips, following her motion as they moved in sync. The thrill of almost getting caught was in full effect now as Elena tried everything she could to stay quiet, or at least not be too loud, but Damon wasn't having it as he shifted them both, now giving him better access to thrust upwards into her, hard and deep. Elena should have known it would be inevitable to be quiet when the person you're with is Damon Salvatore.

Elena threw her head back, clawing at his chest, whimpering as she pushed herself forward and back. As Damon felt her inner walls tighten up around him, he couldn't help but moan out with her. The combination of her nails in his chest and her spilling onto him was enough to send him over the edge too.

As they rode their orgasms out together, Elena let out one final scream before collapsing on top of Damon.

They lay there for a few minutes before Elena pulls her head up and gives him a small kiss.

"It's always been a fantasy of mine to do this with someone" She said in a calm voice, not a care in the world if he heard her or not.

Damon smiled, "I'm glad I could make it a reality for you"


End file.
